Rapid Fire League: The Newest members
by Know-it-allof the-World
Summary: A Silver Shoyru by the name of Trowa_Girl has a dream to destroy everything in neopets. When the Rapid Fire League comes to fullfill that wish is it merely manipulation or is there somewhere where she isn't looked down upon for her ambitions. I'm not good


Rapid Fire League: The Newest Members  
  
An abandoned dirt rode was now nothing but mud as the storm raged on. Rain poured and the wind howled as the thunder cracked in the sky and the lightening lit the clouded skis. A few feet from the road was a Theater. It wasn't abandoned but those caught in the storm hurried to it. A silver Shoyru was caught out in the storm, but something about her made it seem normal. Her large green eyes were emotionless and the rain slid off her silver skin. She looked down to the Christmas Dogelfox shivering in her hands. "For you I shall go in." She opened her tattered and tired wings to lift somewhat into the air and go into the theater. She landed on the ground by the entrance. Something more caught her eye. Beyond the Theater was a cloaked Shadow. The Shoyru's thoughts raced as she saw the figure. A sinister grin creped across her face, but then she remembered her cold and hungry petpet in her arms. Her petpet came first so she folded her wings and went inside. Once inside she looked around the room to see large chairs, they were lined up in rows. The stage's curtains were closed, but a single head peaked through the curtains. A white mask covered his face, but large rocky brown eyes glanced around. Voices spoke behind the curtains urging him to go on and start the show. Intrigued to find this to be a theater of some sort. Everyone was wearing a costume so it was impossible to tell what neopet they were. She didn't bother drying herself off, but instead dried off and fed her Petpet. "Good girl, eat up." She stroked her hungry Dogelfox and looked around to see any familiar faces amongst the crowd, but decided that it was fruitless seeing as everyone had a mask on. She continued stroking her petpet. She looked up to see someone walk up to her. His dress was much more out there then all the theater put together. He wore half a clowns mask and wore large puffy black satin pants with a blue silk shirt way too large for him. Tassels decorated his shirt along with pockets and gold lining. His hair was shocked white with red streaks and he had little elf shoes on that curled at the tip and small bells hung from them. "May I speak with you alone?" He asked her in a gruff and low voice. "What ever you have to say you can speak with me now about it." She said in an evenly laid tone. "Petpet's can be quite the dipping type just as well as humans and neopets. " She looked at Heavyarms he had one ear pricked up listening while still eating. She growled and then looked back to the neopet that she was speaking with. He was walking off a long bushy tail split in three. She snorted and followed him. Her cold silver scales clicking against the linoleum floor unlike soft padded feet. She stopped at a split hall and sniffed the hair for his scent. "Where did he go?" She kneeled down and sniffed the ground for his scent. "I thought you were the dragon type not the mutt type. Your much too pretty to be on the ground like some mutt." The Silver Shoyru jumped up and back away on all four. "What is it you want with me?" From her current position all she could see was two large furry paws. She stood up to her full 5'6" and looked at her opposer. He was towering over her and looking down at her with dark red eyes. He took a mask from his belt and put it on. Her eyes widened. He was an odd mix of a Lupe and Shoyru. He had metallic red wings and the rest of him covered with fur. He had the long horn of a Shoyru yet the face of a Lupe. He was red with some odd black markings. "So you had to bring me here for something, so what is it?" She crossed her arms and moved her hair from her eyes. "Well." "I need your help. We've done..." "You mean those behind me." Like they had been watching appearing in the hall was the rest of them. There were three of them. There was a Shadow Lupe with piercing green eyes. A Ghost Shoyru with pure red eyes that stayed in the Shadows of the halls and then there was a fire Kyrii with a sinister green and coal black eyes. They were all carrying swords and sheaths and guns in holsters. She looked at them and backed away with emotionless eyes. "The Kyrii's name is FireShadow_Wings, FireWings for short. The Lupe is simply called Pads and the Shoyru Tuf with one T and I'm Magma" She nodded. "We know you are Trowa_girl right?" She nodded. "Trowa for short. Please answer my question." "As I was. We are a group of neopets trying to put our name out in the Neopets world. Were called The Rapid Fire League." "So why do you need me." "Well it's simple we've heard of your reputation and we did some research on you. Well we want you to join to reinforce our army when we go up against the Defenders of Neopia in four months time." This intrigued her quite a bit. "Why? Why would you want to destroy them? They go around helping people in trouble and in need." The whole gang began laughing. The Kyrii leaned on the snickering Ghost Shoyru to support himself. The Shadow Lupe began howling quite literally with laughter. "Man they got you with that gig. I mean come on, when have they ever done anything. Other neopets always have to bring the criminal down and what do they do.give you a trophy and a pat on the back." Tuf wiped a tear from her eye and tried to calm down FireWings. They all became calm as well Trowa. She kept her expressionless look on her face and waited for him to continue. "Plus The Rapid Fire League is a league for only the top neopets and only the most secretive neopets as well." "Secretive?" "Yeah like you. We know your ambition Trowa. Your dream is not to take over Neopia, but to destroy it completely. To make it become nothing but dust in the wind. Well were supporting people like you so will you join us in our quest."  
  
~~~To be Continued~~~ 


End file.
